All In A Day's Work
by ficklepickle7
Summary: Perry and Pansy get mixed up in trouble again! And this time it's not the work of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N.! Can they defeat this new evil? Read to find out! Rated T just in case! Sequel to "The Poisonous Barbs."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** I'm back already! This is the next story in the series. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Pansy and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Perry's POV<span>_**

"So, what have you been up to, Perry?" Pinky the Chihuahua asked me. Almost all of the agents in the OWCA were gathered in a meeting room, and there were _a lot _of agents. Peter, Pinky, and Pansy sat close to me at a long table. Major Monogram and Wanda sat beside each other on one end of the table (Carl and his sister had stayed in the main part of the building to monitor the computers). Several dozen chairs surrounded the table on all four sides, each seating an animal agent. All of the animals had translators (except me, I have a magical human voice box or whatever), so instead of hearing animal sounds, English words echoed throughout the room.

"Not much. How about you?" I replied.

"I'm good. I hope Major Monogram explains that rumor about a new enemy threatening the agency…" Pinky said.

"I bet it's not even true." Peter said with an eye roll. "It's probably just made up to scare us." No one replied to that.

Major Monogram gaveled to call attention, and all of the agents immediately quieted down. Every pair of eyes stared at one of the two superiors.

"You all may have heard rumors that we have a new enemy to look out for…" He started. The room was filled with deadly silence.

"…and those rumors are true." He admitted. Several shocked murmurs and gasps rippled among the animals. Peter just grunted.

"All of the members of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. have disappeared." The animals gasped in horror.

"How is that even possible? You think they could have just vanished into thin air?" I shouted out. Several other agents protested along with me. He didn't reply.

"We guess that they have gone to join the main threat." He said. "Both Wanda and I advise you to be careful outside of the agency. Do not wear your fedoras outside. Protect your host families, if you have them. Stay safe." He said to all of the shocked agents.

"That doesn't sound good…" Pansy remarked. I silently agreed.

"Are you going to tell us who the enemy is?" A sarcastic, anonymous voice called out over all of the other the hushed murmurs of the agents. Monogram visibly swallowed.

"And why are they a threat? You _did_ say that the agency is unstoppable before…" A different voice called out. There were several other protests.

"Um… believe me; you seriously don't want to know the answers to all of these questions. That would just lead to fear and confusion, and I know that none of you want that. Just stay safe, and-" He was cut off by a loud crash. Every head in the room whipped around to see the door to the conference room flying off its hinges, landing on the floor with a crash. A tall, skinny man with black hair and a mustache slowly walked through the door. The members of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. filed in around him and surrounded the man. They seemed to be… mindless. Their eyes were glowing an unnatural color of red, and their movements were jerky like a robot's. There were so many that each agent would have to fight at least two or three at a time. Luckily, I didn't recognize Dr. Doofensmirtz in the large crowd of lab coats.

The agents didn't know what to do. Some sprang to their feet, some were paralyzed in fear, and some shrunk down in their seats. I looked frantically at my friends. I made sure that they were ready to run if we needed to.

"Why, hello, the great-and-powerful Major Monogram of the OWCA." The man taunted. "So very nice to see you…" He said with an evil smile.

Monogram was frozen, his eyes staring straight into mine, his expression shouting '_run'_. And, of course, we did the opposite.

As soon as I glanced at Peter and nodded, he shouted "ATTACK!" The agents jumped out of their seats and started attacking the scientists. I ran toward my bosses and started to pull them toward the opposite door.

"Agent P, what do you think you're doing?" Monogram demanded.

"Saving your life, thank-you-very-much. If you escape in time, you can find a way to defeat these guys later." I told them, still pulling them across the empty part of the gym.

"What are you going to do?" Wanda asked, looking quite surprised.

"Attack, and hopefully achieve something. Even if we do get captured, we'll escape and come back. Now, hurry, before someone sees you leaving!" I hissed and pushed them out the door. "Find Carl and his sister, they're good at locating us."

"Thank you, Agent P. This says a lot about you. You're not the best in the agency for nothing!" Wanda complemented, as Major Monogram blinked in gratitude. I saluted and ran back to the main fight. I heard the door close softly before I leaped into the battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pansy's POV<span>_**

As soon as Peter yelled, I attacked a random guy in a lab coat. He screamed as I kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. There he remained, unconscious. I quickly went over to Perry, who was coming back from saving our bosses.

"They left to go find Carl and his sister." He told me, looking anxiously at the battle. So far, the agents had knocked countless scientists to the ground, but there were still a lot.

"What are we waiting for? Let's fight!" I said bravely, and we leapt back into the brawl. Perry jumped onto the tall man's shoulders and pulled his hair. The man growled like an angry dog and tried to yank the teal platypus off. A shorter, chubbier man crept up behind the two. Before anything else could happen, the short man stuck a needle directly under Perry's tail. He yelped loudly, earning the attention of everyone in the room. Before he could react, the tall man threw him onto the ground with an earsplitting _thud_.

Perry slowly stood up and yanked the needle out. He crushed it easily between his fingers, spilling the green liquid onto the floor. His angry snarl made everyone in the room flinch, even all of the agents. The short man backed away slowly, muttering things like, "Good little platypus" and "Please don't hurt me!" I noticed that Perry looked more tired with every passing second. He tackled the short man, and sent him flying toward the wall, instantly knocking him out.

"And that's how the platypi do it…" He muttered drowsily and fell to the floor, sound asleep. Every agent stared in horror, for the OWCA's best agent was asleep on the floor in the middle of a battle.

"It's… that stuff that doctors use to put patients to sleep before surgery!" I shouted in disbelief. The agents backed away from the man in horror. But the next thing I knew, I was falling asleep, too.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" I groaned. I felt cold metal underneath me. My whole body ached. When I opened my eyes, all I saw were bars and bright lights.<p>

"So, Pansy, you're finally awake. Good to know that you aren't dead." A grumpy, feminine voice said. I looked over and saw a white shape in a cage next to mine.

"Where am I? And who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked, feeling rather frightened.

"I thought that you would recognize me…" The voice said. As soon as the head turned toward me, I growled. It was Patricia, the she-platypus who had threatened my husband.

"Great. How did you get here?" I groaned. Another thing to be angry about was just what I needed.

"That mean skinny man kidnapped me quite a while ago." Patricia said.

"What is this place?" I asked, not exactly liking that the only other living thing I had to talk to was Perry's old girlfriend.

"You don't know? It's a breeding shelter. I think you can figure out the rest." She growled.

"What? That man kidnapped us so he could… make us do THAT?" I asked with a disgusted expression.

"I know, right? But here's a tip for surviving here. You see, he only feeds and waters you if you cooperate. So, just pretend like you did it, then you get food! It's a great system!" Patricia told me.

"Why should I trust you after what you did to Perry?" I asked, holding back a growl. Patricia looked at the bottom of her cage.

"Look, I realize that what I did was wrong. I can only imagine what you and Perry think about me now. Even if it doesn't make a difference, I'm really sorry." She explained sadly. I wanted to be mad, but I could tell that she was sincere.

"Fine, I forgive you. But I'm not sure that Perry will…" I said.

"Thank you so much! I feel much better now, with that off my chest." Patricia smiled, her light blue eyes sparkling happily.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, after a moment of hesitation.

"We wait for that guy to bring the boys to us. Just remember, they can be… aggressive…" Patricia said.

"Perry's never been aggressive…" I frowned.

"Has there been competition for him?" Patricia asked with a small smile.

"Well, no, but I still can't imagine him acting that way…" I thought for a moment. Just then we heard footsteps and some growling coming from down the hall.

"Here they come…" Patricia muttered. Some shoes stopped outside our cages. Patricia's cage door opened with a creak. A teal platypus was basically thrown in, its head facing away from me. The shoes then walked back down the hallway.

"Ooh, that smarts. Dude, seriously, what's your deal with throwing me?" The platypus growled. It was Perry!

"Perry!" I yelped. The platypus turned around and smiled.

"Pansy!" He said and rushed towards me. He hadn't noticed Patricia yet.

"It's so good to see you!" I said happily. Patricia looked really nervous.

"Yeah… I guess that battle was a gigantic fail for… PATRICIA?" He gasped and backed away from her.

"Oh… Hi, Perry…" Patricia smiled nervously.

"Get away from me!" Perry hissed and moved as far away from the white platypus as possible.

"Perry, she's not going to hurt you." I muttered to him.

"Oh, gee, surely not..." He growled sarcastically, "But if you don't remember, SHE DID THAT LAST TIME I SAW HER!" Perry snarled, causing Patricia to flinch.

"Perry, she apologized, and I believe that she's sincere…" I argued quietly.

"You really think that I can forgive her that easily? For what she did?" He growled.

"Perry, I really am sorry. I-I wasn't in my right mind that day…" Patricia apologized.

"You bet you weren't!" He hissed angrily.

"I promise it won't happen again… please forgive me!" Patricia pleaded.

"Ugh, fine. But there's nothing between us." Perry said, his arms crossed.

"Agreed." Patricia said. We sat in silence when we heard the shoes again. The face of the skinny man smiled evilly down at us. We all growled at his smug expression.

"What is the point of this?" Perry growled at the man.

"Why, I don't think that Agent P knows what to do… Let my good old friend show you…" He said with an evil laugh. The door to my cage opened, and a very large, fat, black platypus with bright green eyes wobbled in. I cowered in his big shadow.

"Have fun! And try not to die!" The man laughed as he walked back down the hallway. We were all alone.

"Um… Hello…" I squeaked. "You know what? Let's introduce ourselves… My name is Pansy. What's your name?"

"Poison." The black platypus said loudly, his voice very deep and raspy. He could speak English, too.

"Oh… nice to meet you?" I held out a paw and smiled nervously. Poison wasn't impressed.

"Let's get down to business. It'll only hurt a lot if you don't cooperate!" The black platypus laughed evilly. I shrunk.

"Um… no thank you…" I squeaked. The black platypus growled and advanced towards me. I backed away slowly.

"You know what? We can start by getting to know each other…" I suggested, "Or we could avoid doing what you want to do…" The black platypus was crowding me against the cement wall.

"Get away from her, you big fatty!" Perry snarled. The black platypus turned toward him and bared his sharp teeth.

"You want a piece of me?" Poison yelled. Perry growled. Poison walked over to the bars separating him and Perry. He grabbed them with his paws.

"You really think you could bend the bars? Look, buddy, I tried that earlier! It's impossible!" Perry crossed his arms and smirked. The black platypus bended the bars like they were made of rubber. Perry's smug expression faltered as the black platypus stepped in front of him.

"Ha ha…" Perry laughed nervously. "Let's not do something you might regret, buddy…" The black platypus lunged at Perry. Soon the two were locked together, snarling and biting each other. Patricia backed into my cage nervously.

"So this is what you meant by aggressive…" I said quietly. Patricia nodded and we watched the fight anxiously. Perry climbed on top of the other platypus and bit his neck. Poison didn't even flinch. He started jumping up and down, trying to shake Perry off. Without a moment of hesitation, Perry dug his ankle into Poison's back. The black platypus howled in agony, running in circles in the cage. Perry was thrown off, into the cement wall. Poison crashed through the bars into the hallway, creating a big hole in the cage. He kept running in circles like a maniac.

"That's what you get for moving in on _my_ girl, you big fat meanie!" Perry snarled. Poison was still howling in agony. I stared at them both in horror. So Perry _could_ be aggressive…

"See?" Patricia muttered. "They act like crazy, drunken men during mating season." I silently agreed, even though I still couldn't believe that Perry acted that violent.

"Perry?!" I said with a questioning tone. He blinked a couple times and looked at me. I walked over to him slowly.

"What?" He asked. He was shaking slightly under my questioning gaze.

"What… What happened back there?" I asked him. He looked at the floor guiltily.

"Look, I don't know why I acted like that…" He didn't meet my eyes.

"Perry, you could have gotten seriously hurt back there! What were you thinking?" I asked angrily.

"I-I don't know! I just felt different all of the sudden, like Poison was my worst enemy, and that I had to fight him! I didn't mean to… to…" He lowered his head. "…poison Poison…"

"Ha, poison Poison." Patricia snickered. Perry and I looked at her. She stopped smiling and turned around.

"If you got poisoned by Poison, then I don't know how I could live with myself. You have to be more careful." I scolded him.

"Look, that _seriously_ wasn't like me. I just don't know why…"

"Mating season." Patricia said. "A cruel time of year." She shook her head.

"Wh-What?" Perry asked.

"It's mating season. That's why all of you boys want to kill each other." Patricia replied. Perry looked down and blushed.

"What is going on?" The man with black hair screamed. All of the platypuses froze. He picked up Poison. "Poison, what happened?"

"That stupid teal platypus poisoned me!" Poison screeched. Perry flinched and cowered in the man's fierce gaze.

"Come on, Poison. I'll deal with that _idiot_ later." The man's footsteps echoed as he walked down the hall. Perry looked away. I could tell that it really bothered him that he acted so violent.

"It's okay. You were brave back there, challenging Poison." I smiled. I decided not to mention the things he said to Poison.

"I guess, but I wasn't in my right mind." Perry replied with a shrug. "So it doesn't really count." I giggled and kissed him playfully. I mentally cracked up when I saw Patricia silently gagging and turning away from us. Then we heard footsteps again. Perry pulled away and growled at the evil, black-haired man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** I managed to fit this into 2 chapters. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I even have to type it?**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Perry's POV<span>_**

The man grabbed me tightly and pulled my out of the cage. I squirmed in his tight grasp.

"You're leaving. Hope you had a good time POISONING POISON!" The man yelled. Patricia snickered again. The man walked away with me in his tight grasp.

Soon, I was thrown into my cage. I rubbed my head where it had slammed into the cage wall.

"No food or water for you! I hope you're happy!" He yelled at me. All of the other guys in the room stared at us. I looked down as he stomped away.

"So, what did you do?" Pinky asked me.

"Why do _you_ need to know?" I growled.

"Because we do. Please tell us!" Pinky pleaded. A couple other agents tried to persuade me, too.

"I really don't want to." I said stubbornly.

"So? Tell us anyway!" Peter said to me. Almost all of the agents agreed and looked at me expectantly.

"FINE! I poisoned another platypus that was moving in on Pansy!" I snarled. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!" I whipped around grouchily and pretended to sleep.

"That's some serious chiz…" An agent muttered. I could feel several pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Perry, you seriously poisoned another platypus?" Pinky asked quietly.

"YES! I wasn't in my right mind! And it's all because of STUPID MATING SEASON!" I growled as loud as I could and stomped my foot. The room turned silent at that.

"I hope that since you all REALLY wanted to know about what got me into trouble, and now there will probably be a MILLION rumors going around the agency, I hope you know that TELLING YOU ABOUT IT MAY HAVE BEEN THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!" I yelled and curled up into a tight ball, shielding my face. Large tears flowed out of my eyes and flowed down my teal fur. I really hoped that none of the agents noticed.

The room was completely silent for the next hour or so. The fur around my face was soaked with tears and it was getting hard to breathe, but I refused to face any of the other agents. Also, knowing that I might never see Pansy again really darkened my mood.

* * *

><p>Several nights later, the other agents still hadn't talked to me. I was so hungry and thirsty since the man refused to feed me. I kept to myself in the corner of my cage, not looking at anyone.<p>

When night finally came, my hunger kept me awake. I stared at the cement wall.

"Psst. Perry the Platypus. Over here." A voice whispered. I ignored it, thinking that I was delusional. Then the door to my cage rattled. I finally turned around and saw my nemesis.

"Doof? How…" I asked in surprise.

"Perry the platypus! You look horrible!" Doof gasped. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, thanks a lot." I muttered. Doof frowned and opened the door to my cage. He carefully picked me up and lifted me out. I stared at him in shock. He set me down and pulled a can of platypus food out of his pocket. He opened it and set it down on the floor in front of me.

"You must be hungry. Look, your ribs are showing! Eat some food." He told me. I went down onto all fours and slowly took a bite of the food, looking at him suspiciously the whole time. When I realized how good it tasted, I scarfed the rest of it down in one bite. I eagerly licked the inside of the can until it was completely clean. My stomach still ached with hunger and thirst. Doof watched me with interest.

"Sorry, I don't have any more. I suppose you want to unlock the rest of the agents and get out of here." Doof smiled at me.

"How… How did you avoid being hypnotized like the rest of L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N.?" I asked him.

"Norm notified me when some evil scientists with glowing red eyes showed up outside of my building. I went into hiding and found where they all went. Here, obviously. So I pretended to be mindless and that guy with black hair believed me." Doof explained.

"Wow… Why did you even go through all of that trouble?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I found out that he kidnapped all of the agents. I… I wanted to rescue you and Pansy…" Doof rubbed his neck and looked away.

I was speechless. Doof risked his life for Pansy and I? "Why?" I finally managed to say.

"…Because you two don't deserve to be put in a place like this. And also _I'm_ the one who should be trapping you! Not that weirdo! I'm your nemesis, for Pete's sake!" Doof was blushing and looked embarrassed.

I looked at the ground. I couldn't believe that Doof cared that much. I mean, we're supposed to be arch enemies! And you would think that he would like it when we were kidnapped by another evil guy. Then we'd be out of the way, so he could easily take over the Tri-state Area like he always tried to.

"Thanks. For saving us, I mean." I felt heat rising to my face, too. "That means a lot to me. And probably to Pansy, too. I can't thank you enough-"

"Okay, stop with all of the gushy 'thank you's. It just makes it more awkward…" Doof smiled.

"Still, thanks." I said hoarsely. I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Perry the Platypus, I heard what you said, or rather yelled to everyone in here." Doof rubbed his neck nervously. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"They were jerks. I don't blame you for being angry." He assured me. I smiled at him thankfully.

"Aww! That was so sweet! Except for the part about us being jerks." Pinky clapped and Peter was tearing up. So they saw the whole thing.

Both me and Doof jumped a foot in the air. "Jeez! Don't do that, Pinky!" I was blushing like crazy. When I glanced over at my nemesis, he was bright red, too.

"Is okay, Perry. I like Perryshmirtz fluff!" Pinky smiled.

"What?" I asked, the moment getting even more embarrassing.

"Aww, man! I think I just broke the fourth wall! Shoot!" Pinky crossed his arms.

"Pinky, you broke the fourth wall by talking about the fourth wall." Peter told him.

"Never mind. Forget we said anything." Pinky smiled sheepishly. I looked at the both of them strangely.

"Ugh. Perry, I'm really sorry about pressuring you to tell us about what happened…" Pinky looked at the ground. "I don't see how you could ever forgive-"

I smiled. "Pinky, of course I forgive you! If you had a big secret, I would pressure you into telling me, too!" I said cheerfully. Pinky smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that all of us are sorry…" Peter said to the floor.

"Okay, fine. Every agent that made me angry is forgiven." I rolled my eyes self-naturedly. All of the agents quietly cheered.

Doof started to unlock the male agent's cages. I decided to go unlock some of the females. I took the spare key and made my way down the hallway. I silently opened the door and tiptoed to the cage I was thrown into many days before. Pansy was facing away from me, looking horrifyingly thin. I still smiled and slowly unlocked the cage. She jumped a little and whipped around. When she saw me, she gasped and embraced me tightly. When we kissed, she absent mindedly scratched my cheek, causing my tail to spring up. I purred hoarsely. She quickly pulled away.

"You came back for me!" She whispered. Then she kissed me again. I smiled.

"You thought I would leave you here?" I whispered back. She started crying and hugged me. I wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry; these stupid hormones are making me cry." She choked and wiped her eyes. I purred softly, making her smile at me through her tears. Patricia rolled her eyes and escaped the cage.

I went to unlock the rest of the agents, Pansy by my side the whole time. Soon, all of them were free. But the tall man was sure to notice. I quickly lead Pansy back to the male animals. Peter and Pinky helped us make a plan to escape. We would run out the emergency doors and escape to the forest. Then, we could call Major Monogram and tell him where we were. Finally, our boss would help us make a better plan to defeat the tall guy. It wasn't a very good plan, but it was the best we could think of. All of the agents had been starved, and we couldn't think well on empty stomachs.

When we were almost ready to run, alarms blared. "Go, go, go!" I yelled. The agents pushed open the door and ran for the forest. Doof ran along with them. Pansy and I held the door open, to make sure that we all escaped.

When the agents were all outside, I let the door close and ran. I heard the man shouting orders to the evil scientists. I also heard a loud bang, so I assumed that the man had a gun.

That wasn't good.

I ran as fast as I could, but I was quickly losing energy. The other agents couldn't be better. All of the sudden, I heard a bang and I stumbled and fell on my face. My leg felt numb. Pansy screamed and helped me up. I dropped to all fours and ran with my three good legs. The front agents finally reached the trees. Doof slowed down and picked me up. I looked into his eyes and smiled as much as I could with my leg hurting. He smiled back and ran. I heard a couple more bangs and the man yelling insults, but no one else got injured. We finally escaped into the trees. The other agents kept running deeper into the forest, just in case the man got any bright ideas about following us.

Doof carefully set me down. He kneeled beside me, staring at my leg anxiously. Pansy ran her hands through my fur, tears collecting in her eyes. I felt too tired to sit up.

"It looks like the bullet just narrowly missed his leg…" Doof said. "I think he'll be okay."

"Thank goodness…" Pansy muttered. Then we heard a lot of commotion from the building. I heard a couple familiar voices…

"Phineas and Ferb are out there!" I gasped. A look of pure horror showed on Pansy's face. I leapt to my feet and ran back to the building. Pansy followed me.

Sure enough, Phineas and Ferb and their friends were talking to the man.

"Sir, have you seen two platypuses? They're secret agents and we tracked them to here." Phineas said innocently.

"Um, no, I don't think I know what you're talking about…" the man lied.

"Oh, okay. Thank you anyways for your time." Phineas said sadly. When he turned around, the man smirked and pulled a gun out of his back pocket. He aimed it to Phineas and held his finger over the trigger. I snarled and crashed into his face. The gun went _BANG_ and fell onto the ground.

The man screamed and grabbed at me. I gave him a good kick on the head. "NO ONE HARMS MY OWNERS, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I yelled before I pushed him to the ground. Pansy rushed toward Phineas and Ferb, who were pretty shaken up, and checked them over. The bullet hit the ground in front of them, so luckily they weren't harmed. I focused back on the evil man. He looked scared and tried to push me away from him, but I just knocked him out cold. I gave him a couple more kicks for good measure, and ran over to my owners. I leaped into Phineas' arms and hugged him tightly. He gasped and hugged me back.

"Perry! Pansy! We finally found you!" He choked. Phineas looked pretty bad. There were dark rings under his eyes, not to mention his ribs were showing a little. He looked almost as starved as me! Ferb looked the same. Pinky ran to Isabella and hugged her legs. She stared at his hat in wonder.

"P-Pinky?" She asked him. Pinky quickly pulled away and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Surprise?" He held his arms out and did jazz hands. I almost snorted. Isabella's mouth dropped open and she stared at him.

"Sorry, Isa, I should have told you earlier… But it's probably okay since Perry got away with it…" Pinky tried to explain.

"Isabella, Pinky's a secret agent like me and Perry. He also has a translator. Hope that clears everything up." Pansy explained, chuckling a little at Pinky and making him blush. Isabella looked a little less confused.

"Don't worry, Perry, we have platypus food in our car!" Phineas carried me over to the familiar red car.

"Wait, how did you get permission to take the car? And you can't drive!" I said.

"No, but Candace can!" Phineas smiled. Candace waved from the driver's seat. Phineas opened a jumbo bag of platypus food. Pansy and I scarfed the whole bag down in a matter of minutes. I felt fuller than I ever did in my life!

Luckily the boys thought to bring food for all of the agents. Soon everyone was stuffed. Phineas called the police, and the man was arrested. The evil scientists weren't being controlled anymore, but they were too grateful to fight their nemeses'. All of the other animals were taken to regular animal shelters so they could find forever homes. Peter called Major Monogram and Carl, and they quickly came over to see all of the missing agents.

As I walked through the building with Major Monogram and some other agents to make sure that all of the animals were accounted for, we came across the man's office. He had a big machine that was most likely responsible for controlling the evil scientists. I destructively broke it, and that was fun.

All of the sudden, Poison walked out of the shadows. Pansy gasped and hid behind me. I froze and started shaking a little. He smiled and came up to me.

"Dude, why'r you shakin' so much?" He asked with a friendly smile. I stared at him.

"S-So you don't want to rip me apart?" I said, rubbing my neck nervously.

"No! Are you kiddin' me?" He laughed and patted me on the back a little too hard.

"But I… I poisoned you!" I stuttered.

"Agent P! You poisoned him? I am very ashamed in you, agent!" Major Monogram scolded me. I flinched and studied the ground.

"Hey, big man, leave 'im alone!" Poison glared at my boss. "All of us males are like mindless zombies during matin' season. Bein' controlled by our 'nstincts like those pharmacists were being controlled by that big ol' machine!" He giggled and held his arms out and crossed his eyes for effect. Monogram stared.

"Hey, buddy, do ya' want to show 'im how we fight?" Poison smiled.

"No, I'd rather not…" I said quickly. But it was too late. Poison had already walked up to Pansy and smiled mischievously at her. All of the sudden, I started growling. Every hair on the back of my neck rose. All I could see was red. I got down onto all fours and advanced towards Poison.

"See how 'is eyes are glazed ov'r like that?" Poison giggled. "That means that he can't control what he's doin'! Idn't that cool?" I didn't stop growling.

"Two times in one week." Patricia said to Pansy. "Interesting…"

"Why am I enjoying this?" Pinky chuckled. Peter laughed along with him. I leapt at Poison and snarled. He struggled to defend himself against me.

"Okay, I'm stopping this." Pansy said. She grabbed onto my arm and yanked me back. Patricia helped her pull me off of Poison, who wasn't acting as heroic as a few days before. Pansy exhaled and pushed me onto the ground. I fell on top of my tail and rubbed my eyes.

"Ugh. It happened again, didn't it?" I groaned once I realized what happened. Major Monogram was staring at me in horror, and Pinky looked amused. I looked at the ground and gritted my teeth.

"Sorry, I shouldn't 'ave done that…" Poison looked embarrassed.

"Ya think?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute, if you aren't evil, why did you say 'It'll only hurt a lot if you don't cooperate'?" Pansy asked him suspiciously. Everyone stared at Poison.

"I want a girlfriend…" Poison muttered.

"You're not going to get a girlfriend by scaring all the girls you meet!" Patricia put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not?" Poison said.

"No." Pansy looked a little insulted. "Try complementing them instead."

"That really works?" Poison looked really surprised.

"Yeah, better than freaking them out!" Pansy said and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'll try that!" Poison smiled toothily.

"Good to know." Patricia muttered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Later, Pinky, Pansy and I were going home with Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. I drove with my wooden stilts.<p>

"Will your parents mind about the car being gone for the day?" Pansy asked.

"Oops…" Phineas muttered after a moment.

"You're explaining everything to them." Pansy flicked Phineas on the arm. "So Perry and I don't get in trouble."

"Okay, but you have to back us up if they don't believe me." Phineas said.

"We've been gone for almost a week and now we're back now. I'm pretty sure they'll believe you." Pansy chuckled. Phineas smiled. The car was silent for several minutes. I steered the car into the Flynn-Fletcher driveway. Everyone filed out.

When we got inside, and Phineas explained the whole thing to Linda and Lawrence, Pansy led me to my lair. I reluctantly followed her.

"Perry, are you okay?" Pansy asked me softly. I shrugged at the tile floor. "I can tell that you're bothered by something…" I shrugged again.

"Seriously, tell me." She pleaded. I shrugged once more. "Would you stop shrugging?"

"Fine." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" She whispered and reached her hand around. She slowly rubbed my back, making me smile a little. She scratched my cheek, and my tail sprang up. I smiled a little more and purred. I sat down in my red chair and made room for Pansy. She smiled and sat beside me.

"Please tell me." She purred sweetly. I finally gave in.

"I just…" I sighed. "I feel a little bothered by what happened earlier…" I looked down. Pansy frowned and set her head down on my shoulder.

"Oh…" She said quietly. "It's not your fault…"

"Yes, it is! I should have controlled myself! Did you see how Monogram looked at me after it happened for the second time?" My voice cracked and Pansy hugged me. My eyes stung. I turned away from her as tears ran down my face.

"You can cry." She told me quietly. "It'll make you feel better…"

"But I don't want to." I choked. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me…" She whispered. "Seriously, let it out. I know from personal experience that you'll feel much better." I felt heat rising to my face as I started to sob. Pansy just hugged me tighter.

I tried to wipe the tears away, but more kept coming. I had never really cried before. When the tears ran out and I was out of breath, Pansy kissed me. I hoarsely purred and returned the kiss. She pulled away and wiped a stray tear from my face.

"Do you feel better now?" Pansy asked softly.

"Yeah." I croaked. "Thanks…"

"All in a day's work." She smiled at me. I smiled back and embraced her in a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**** For the last time, I know the ending stinks. No one ever got back to me on that... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! The next one should be up soon! Bye!**


End file.
